A Lot Can Happen in Three Years
by IMAN2688
Summary: Alternate Season 4. What if when Nikita abandoned the team to protect them, Michael in his pain and sorrow moved on. What if Alex, took Nikita's place in his heart. What if the team moved on, continuing the mission, fighting the good fight. What if Nikita came back 3 years later?
1. Chapter 1

Introduction:

This is my first foray into Nikita, as the standard disclaimer goes, I don't own Nikita, nor its characters. I do however own my idea.

* * *

Chapter 1:

3 years. Three whole years have passed by since that fateful day. Lets rewind the clocks just a bit; President Spencer has just been assassinated in the oval office. Taken by her own hand. Nikita Mears, just standing there, helpless, confused, but more than that, enraged at the lengths Amanda has gone to ruin her life, her happiness and her future. Nikita stands there, listening to Amanda's final words to her, "Its over Nikita, you are over. You are now the Most Wanted Woman in the world. Just like you always wanted. Everyone to want you, to need you. Now you have it." This sinister reminder filling Nikita with dread, Amanda had won again. So she knew what she had to do, she had to run, to save her life, to save her friends, her family, including the man she loves.

Michael Bishop, ex JAG officer for the Navy, ex Second in command at Division and ex lover to Nikita, stood there, watching the screen as news report after news report stated that Nikita murdered the president and took off. The Most Wanted Person in America, his hopes and dreams were crashing down around him. Michael knew, he knew that Nikita was innocent, as did Sonya, Alex, and Ryan, how could they not. It wasn't in Nikita to murder innocent people, but even they were flabbergasted at this, at how cruel and how much control Amanda had.

Seymour Birkoff, also known affectionately as Nerd, sat there watching news feed and RSS feeds of Nikita escaping the white house and killing the president. He knew for a fact she didn't do it, it wasn't her. But he also knew that no one else would care, Nikita wouldn't get a fair trial, she would be executed if she was found. Nikita who was his friend and sister in all but blood. Someone he loves is now being even more hunted and she did what she does best, she took it all on her shoulders, the weight of the world they constantly joked, and burdened herself rather than let any of it fall to them.

Alexandra Udinov stood there watching as another person she loved, abandoned her. She understood why, but she couldn't help feeling hurt by the loss, the feeling of being abandoned. Her whole life she has had to watch people she loved leave her, not always their fault but still they left her, especially when she needed them most. People like her father, her mother, Nathan, Sean, and now Nikita, to Alex the list just keeps on growing. Alex turns around, looks at everyone in the room wondering who next of their cavalier group will be the next to leave. Alex begging with her eyes, pleading with her heart that they wouldn't leave her as well. Michael, she had a crush on him since her time at Division, the stronger older Alpha male who exuded confidence, control, and more than a little sexual prowess. She could see how Nikita was enraptured in his presence. But she also saw more, she his confidence, his caring side and his ability to never fold or crack under pressure. Alex slowly walked over to Michael, wrapping her arms around him, not seeking anything other than assurance that he wasn't leaving too, that no matter what happened she wasn't going to lose him or anyone else.

But they all knew, Nikita had left them, had left her engagement ring behind with Michael, her way of telling him its over, her way of abandoning them so that if something should happen they wouldn't be caught up in her troubles. Nikita was always a loner, a survivor, she always did her best when she only had herself at her back. It was up to them now, to bring Nikita home, not by hunting for her, but by clearing her name, and by continuing the fight.

* * *

AN: This is absolutely my first fic for Nikita. Its been rattling around in my head all these days since I started the 4th season of Nikita. Fourth and final I should say. I dont know about the rest of you. I saw the finale tonight. It was a good ending to a show cut down before its time. I wont bore you all with my recap of the show.

Let me know what you think, or dont. I dont really care one way or another, this is just an outlet for me, and hopefully my muse will stop using the power drill in my head until I get it out.

Next Chapter we fast forward 3 years, with flashbacks to important moments.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Future's Present

* * *

Three years have past since that fateful day, lives have changed and people have moved on but have never forgotten their past hurts. Live continues to move forward as it should. Well thats for normal people... The U.S. Government continue to this day to search for and hunt for Nikita Mears, she has become on of the top most wanted terrorists in the world, number 3 on Interpol's Most Wanted List. No one has heard or seen her in years, not even her friends...

_New York, United Nations Building;_

Alexandra Udinov-Bishop or just Alexandra Bishop was making her passionate speech in front of world leaders urging them to take a stronger stance on trying to stop slavery. Passionately telling her story as if it would make a greater impact, while watching these strong men in women in power and hoping to show them that they were making a difference in the world by supporting her idea, her cause. Alexandra's husband is standing off to the side coordinating security, the one man in her life who she has shown trust, love, compassion, and above all has given her heart to completely. She has been married for just under 3 years to the perfect man, for her anyway. Her husband has fulfilled his role completely perfectly. He has been her rock and she his, he has given her 2 wonderful children who are her world. If she lost everything today, as long as she had her family she could survive and still feel whole.

Alex finished her closing statements and sat back down after a willful applause, knowing that many of the larger countries would actually do something but the smaller ones with the less than ideal economies would say one thing but continue to allow slavery to be let through. Her eyes wander over to her husband as he diligently works to coordinate security to better protect her. Michael's fingers pressed against his comm unit no doubt speaking to Birkhoff and arguing about something or another as those to usually do. Alexandra's mind wanders back the past three years, her memories going over how close her family has become since the loss of her former mentor. Nikita.

Its been 3 years since she had last heard from her, to this day it is still a hurt that refuses to heal. Nikita had been her friend, her mentor, and an older sister to her. Alex still wonders someday if Nikita would resent her, would hate her or even kill her for taking Michael, for finding solace in his arms and in his bed. She quickly disabuses those thoughts from her mind and immediately focuses on the heated argument brewing between her husband and whoever was on comm with him. She wanders over to him reaching out to grasp his hand and feel his strength flowing into her, leaning in she whispers, "What's going on, whatever you are talking about sounds heated?" She is tempted to turn on her comm as well and just find out for herself, but if the last 3 years has shown her anything, Michael loves her and trusts her. But more importantly he has never lied to her.

Michael stands diligently working in the background as he watches his wife of three years argue with passion that makes him fall in love with her all over again. Michael and the team had taken it upon themselves to use Alex's dream for ending slaves as the front for their illegal activities in the war against the shop and freeing Nikita. Nikita. Now there was a thought that he hadn't thought about in a long time. She had broken his heart, abandoned her friends and more importantly abandoned him. He never thought he would see the day where Nikita would selfishly go out on her own and forget what made them so great because, of a little danger. How could she forget all they had been through and just toss it aside. Well no matter he found love and comfort in the arms of Alex, someone he had never seen or even thought of romantically before. But now he cant help look at her and feel love, for her, for their children, for their cause.

Michael waits patiently before the tirade ends on the other end of the comm, before replying to Alex, "Its nothing, Just Birkhoff and Ryan arguing as usual about the leads Ryan is making about the Shop." Alex smiles contently at the answer knowing there is more to it but wont find out later till they are in a more secure location. She smiles and makes small talk with the representatives trying to sell her idea even more about stronger control on slavery and harsher punishments for those who enforce it.

Unbeknowest to them all someone else was watching the summit meeting at the UN, albeit from tv. Amanda, carefully watching and cataloging every detail, wondering how she could use Michael and Alex's relationship to further her plans against Nikita. Having not heard from her lost student in so long. Amanda's mind is wrought with disastrous plans wanting to impart lesson after lesson in some sick mother-daughter plan. Wanting Nikita to learn as she did, the lessons her own father imparted to her in that basement. Amanda's mind wanders to where everyone's minds are wandering Where is Nikita hiding now.

Nikita was on the run, having been discovered by a local sheriff in the South of France as she ran harder, hearing the dogs chasing her as she wished up on any star in the night's sky that her salvation would come, that this nightmare would and and she would wake up snuggled up against Michael in their bedroom apartment and feeling his love wash over her. Her mind snaps back to the present as she dodges trees running harder and faster, knowing if she dies now, it will all be for naught. Michael, the one thing that makes this all worth it. Knowing that once her name is clear that their future, their engagment will result in marriage, kids, whatever he wants, she will do. Her mind never thinking or letting it fill with doubts that she might have waited too long.

* * *

AN: Let me know what you think.


End file.
